


Sunshine

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [13]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Ethan's a tired boi, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mark is a sweetheart, One-Shot, Picnic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Ethan, There was a long car ride, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: Ethan and Mark stop for a picnic before they head to the home they're staying at during their vacation.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor & Mark Fischbach, Ethan Nestor/Mark Fischbach
Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809
Kudos: 60





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> TW: None
> 
> *I respect these two and any relationships they might be in. These pieces are written for fun and are not meant to harm anyone in any way, shape, or form.

Ethan stepped into the meadow, blinking in the sun. He and Mark had been driving for hours, and he was glad for the break.

"Time to eat?"

"Yeah, bud," Mark answered, handing him a sandwich and spreading out a blanket on the ground. The grass was green, the sky was blue, it smelled like spring, and Ethan was with one of his favorite people. Everything was what it should be. Leaning against Mark, he took a bite of his sandwich, closing his eyes as he chewed.

"Tired?"

Ethan nodded wordlessly, exhausted from the drive.

"We have a whole week here. Just take a break for a bit, 'kay?"

He nodded again, swallowing his food before curling up against Mark, closing his eyes. Mark gently took away the rest of his sandwich, trying not to move too much.

Ethan smiled sleepily, happy he was there. It was going to be a good vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while. Sorry this is so short, I wanted to at least put something out so you guys knew I was still alive. Hope you all enjoyed this and are doing well! Requests, comments, and criticisms are always appreciated, so keep them flowing! Stay safe and happy reading everyone :)


End file.
